The Lullaby of Skilled Fingers
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: About Scout experience when he first heard Spy play the piano :) Enjoy! The song I imagine Spy playing - /watch?v yRJ DuXP6IM&list PL34157CAA58DD0CC8


Scout could still remember the very first time he had heard the Spy play the piano. They didn't have one at the base, but when they had their usual week off at the end of the month, Spy always stayed in a classy joint in the next town and it always had a piano.

The piano itself was grand piano.

It was jet black and all sleek and shiny-like, you know, like an expensive sports car. The keys standing out against it's dark shell, a brilliant milky white.

Scout remembered during the first evening, just after they had eaten, Spy removed his navy jacket and matching tie and even popped a few of the buttons of his collar before taking a seat at the piano.

Lifting the oil black lid to display pale white keys, he struck a few notes cautiously before delving into a melody. Scout knew Spy was all 'suave' and 'gentlemanly', but he didn't realize that it meant he could play the piano.

It was so amazing, the soothing song Spy played.

His skilled fingers caressing each key as his hands flittered across them creating a lullaby that was soft, yet had a grand edge to it. Not a song to send you to sleep, but an elegant chime that seeped into your heart , making it light.

Scout got up from his chair and moved to the empty space on the piano stool next to Spy. His eyes not leaving Spy's still gloved hands as they danced across keys, mixing soft chimes with sharp ones in a breathtaking song.

"Yo, Spy, where'd you learn to play like that?" Scout asked softly, still mesmerized by how Spy's slender fingers glided across the keys. He hears Spy chuckle lowly and keep on playing. Scout could not for the life of him remember how long they stayed like that, but by the time Spy had finished, Scout was resting his head on Spy's shoulder and his blue eyes were drooping.

"My mother taught me how to play, mon cher" Spy commented absently, as he pulled down the piano lid and gently guided Scout from the stool to his bed.

"Your ma? Did she use to play?" Scout asked sleepily as he burrowed under the quilt, not bothering to change. Scout peeked out at Spy, watching as he changed into a pair of dark blue pajamas.

"Oui, she was actually a piano teacher. I was one of her best students, naturally" Spy boasted with a grin on his face. He slipped under the sheets, allowing Scout to curl up against him and entwine Spy's skilled fingers with his own.

"Pfft, sure you were. You fags are always good at those sorts a' things." Scout mocked half heartedly as he rested his head on the Spy's chest, feeling safe as he smelled the rich scent of cigarettes and cologne.

"Us 'fags' aren't good at all these things you consider 'gay', mon cher." the Spy corrected softly as he slinked an arm around Scout's slender frame and pulled him tighter to him. Scout just gave a muffled reply as he buried his head into Spy's shirt.

The Spy gave a husky chuckle. "What was that, lapin? You'll have to speak up" he teased the grumpy Scout playfully. The Scout looked up with a look that Spy could only call child-like curiosity on his face.

"Will you teach me?" Scout grumbled quietly as he kept looking at the Spy with wide blue eyes.

The comment made the Spy laugh loudly since only moments before, the Scout had said that only fags were good at such things.

"Oh, screw you!" Scout puffed up angrily and tried to wiggle his way out of the laughing Spy's grasp.

"Oh, no no, mon lapin charmant." Spy chucked weakly as he tightened his hold of the Scout.

"I will teach you, ok?" He asked looking directly at the Scout, all evidence of laughter invisible. The Scout scrutinized the Spy's face for a moment before cuddling up to the Spy once more.

"Ok" He murmured contently, placing his head back onto the Spy's chest. The next few minutes past silently and just when Scout thought Spy was asleep, the Spy spoke out.

"How does it feel to be a 'fag', mon lapin?" Spy whispered slyly.

"Fuck you."


End file.
